


Do You Notice Me Now?

by Srhaga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srhaga/pseuds/Srhaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of... fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Notice Me Now?

Sherlock looked up showing his horror on his beautiful features, the usual smirk absent and replaced with a gasp of terror. He tried to speak but fear strangled his voice leaving him with only a pathetic whimper as he looked around at all the people dead around him, their crimson blood staining the marble floor. He fell to his knees in shock, his usually agile mind palace stuck on repeat of the events that had just taken place.. The murders that were so vividly flashing through his mind were accompanied by the words "Why? Why? Why?" He lifted a hand that still dripped blood of the man next to him to his face, his clear blue eyes trying to absorb the information but refusing. Finally he looked up at the murderer who stood in the middle of the bloodshed grinning like a mad man, no, a mad /woman/.

"Hello Sherlock, do you notice me now?" whispered Molly as she tilted her head back and let out a cackle.


End file.
